


50 Shades of Red

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Adult Content, BDSM, M/M, Spanking, Strapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to All Dripping Wet. </p><p> </p><p>After 50 fanfics you get a bit corky with the names so please excuse me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Shades of Red

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Drippin Wet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/684644) by [PsychoStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar). 



“Hmm… now isn’t this fun?” A musical tone broke the musky woody scented room.

 

“Ngh…” Another tone that definitely didn’t express agreement vibrated through the room.

 

“…oh?” The floor squeaked as rough leather boots paced around slowly. “Are you sure? Because I’m pretty sure this is what you were begging for five weeks ago. Or did you think I forgot?” Yes, probably, maybe… no, Sauli was hoping Adam wouldn’t forget, but he was also hoping that what he got last night when Adam came back home was the whole thing… he should have known better.

 

“No more… please.” Sauli whimpered and gasped at the same time as cool scented oil was poured onto his lower back again, but it quickly heated up as talented hands started massaging it into the skin. The scent was warm, woody and a hint of jasmine. “Ahh—Agh—stop!” Sauli shudders as the tender skin of his pink ass cheeks was being rubbed again. “FUCK!”

 

“Stop squirming! Do I have to tie you down already?” Adam’s heavy hand landed yet again on both red cheeks at once, renewing the color.

 

“Fuck you! You’re a fucking asshole! You already spanked me so hard last night, what more do you want? They were my pictures, I’m allowed to do what I wa—AGH!” Adam hit again, this time he held back nothing and the oily damped skin just made the contact even harsher, it blew Sauli’s words completely out of him.

 

“Clearly… CLEARLY last night wasn’t enough, Sauli.” Adam liked his lips, the tone in his voice somewhere between pissed and horny. “Last night was just a warm up, something to get the edge off until I was awake enough to really take care of you.” Adam kept smearing the oily substance on Sauli’s tender flesh. “You like the oil? I got it from an Asian BDSM shop, it’s said that the smell releases some powerful endorphins, but the real reason I bought it was because the lady at the shop said that moist skin makes spanking a whole lot painful, without much damage.” Adam smirks, he’s been taking a whiff at the scent every night since he bought, excitement building up ever since. “But this isn’t the only thing I bought from that store…” Adam hums. Sauli shivers and groans, fingertips digging into the bed, Adam hadn’t tied him down yet, but Sauli kind of wishes he would, because standing still while Adam rubbed his soar backside was just too much. His erection was digging into the bedside, come just dripping from the tip, but he knew he can’t touch, last night was amazing, he came just from the spanking, but the look Adam gave him this morning suggested that that was a big mistake.

 

“That wasn’t the only thing I got from that shop.” Adam said matter-o-factly and pulled away from Sauli, taking a step back to admire his work, there wasn’t much light in the room, but you could still see Sauli’s ass gloss a golden color that graded into pink in the center and down to his thighs. This was what he had in mind to do last night, but as soon as he laid eyes on his lover all blood went downstairs and all he wanted to do was get as deep as possible in tight little body of his. He did found the strength to hold back for a short over the lap spanking, his big leather covered glove always heats up Sauli so good, but when Sauli came all over his jeans, just from the spanking itself Adam almost lost it. The sex was wild afterwards. 

 

“Now, I know I said I’d use a belt, but I live all my belts, I don’t want to ruin them on your naught little ass, so I decided to improvise.” Sauli wasn’t paying too much attention to Adam, he was hard as it was, Adam’s hot lustful words only added to the fire, but then through the woody musk smell of the oil he sensed something different, a stronger scent, leather… fresh leather.

 

“Adam!” Sauli shouted as he felt something cold swif over his ass.

 

“Shut it!” Sauli clenched his eyes at Adam’s tone, he was expecting a serious slap, but it never came. Instead Adam’s hand reached around him, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look back. “See this?” It was a rich black, smooth, long piece of leather, it was as thick as a belt folded in two and as long as his forearm with a handle on one end. He gasped… Adam was crazy if he thinks he’s going to use that on Sauli; a little pain for pleasure he’ll take any day, but that thing was just plain murder.

 

“NO!” Sauli grabbed both his asscheeks and got off the bed, shaking his head frantically at Adam.

 

“Hmm…” Adam just smirks and looks down at Sauli’s red hard cock. He licked his lips again and ran the cold leather strap over Sauli’s cock, cutting of the words that were meant to come out of his mouth, turning them into a moan. Sauli let go of his as to cover his cock, knees bending from the pleasure of the sudden contact, and he’s confused; why is he so turned on if he’s actually scared?

 

“Lay back down.” The tone was soft, but still autoritive and somewhat questioning.

 

Sauli was still confused with himself, but he still bended over the bed, ducking his red face in the sheets, Adam had him twisted around his finger.

 

“Yeah, this if going to hurt way more than you’re used to, but… I’m pretty sure this is what you were asking me for.”

 

He could practically hear Adam arching back.

 

“AH! Fuck! FUCK!” Sauli reached back again covering the vibrating flesh of his ass, Adam was oh so right, it did hurt, and the oil on his skin made sure that the skin wouldn’t get cut, instead it helped the leather glide off his skin, adding a very powerful sting.

 

“Back down! That was just a test shot!” Sauli wants to refuse, to use his safeword, to stop, but it was like all the heat from his ass was going towards his cock, pretty much like the blood from his brain. “Count.”

 

 “A-Ah… Ngh!” Sauli moans and whimpers as yet another strike pulverized across both his already sore cheeks, his knees were bent and already giving in. “O-one.” He finally breaths out.

 

“You’re such a slut for this.” Adam grinds and reaches back again, he adjusted his aim a bit and hit exactly where his buttocks meet his thighs.

 

“FUCK! Shit! Oww, fucking hell!” Sauli cried out, again reaching back to protect his ass, but Adam stopped him and pinned his hands against his lover back, then moved to Sauli’s side and struck again, again and again.

 

“PLEASE, fuck… GOD! Please sto-op! No-more!” His legs were shaking furiously and saliva dripping down his chin, mixed in with salty tears.

 

“First you put the pictures I specifically ordered you not to put up online, then you put one up of you in a towel! Fuck! There’s even one in a magazine of you half naked! If you think I’m going easy on you you’re so, SO fucking wrong!” Another blow whistled through the air, finishing up with a hard blow on the already hot red skin, dragging a silent painful moan from Sauli, things trembling even harder.

 

He kept holding Sauli’s wrists down with one of his hand, it made reaching back a bit hard, but he manages a few more decent blows, before Sauli started wallowing and moving again.

 

“It h-hurts… Adam! It hurts so bad!” Sauli chokes on his own spit as he talks.

 

“I’ll let go of your hands if you promise not to touch your ass.” He says and lets go, he can already see bruising on his wrists, but he doesn’t feel sorry for it. “Now.” He starts and sets the strap on the bed, brushing his fingertips over his lover’s ass. “I’m going to offer you a deal out of this.” Sauli whimpers at the contact and tries to stand still, moping in the pillow. “We either continue this until I get tired or your ass falls off, whichever comes first or… I give you six more, but I want them actually counted…” Sauli was already shaking his head frantically, turning his wet face to Adam. “-and!” Adam adds because Sauli was too quick to reply. “… I get to try and fist you when we’re done.” This time Sauli stays down quietly.

 

Adam suggested fisting before, insisting that he did it with almost all of his partners and that he was always careful and patient. But Sauli rejected him cold hearted and insisted it wasn’t a trust issue, but that he was just scared, but if he trusted Adam then what was he scared of?

 

The fisting and the spanking where the only kinks Adam ever shared with him.

 

“Offer going once…” A hand slowly slapped his ass. “Twice…” again a slap. Sauli knew that he could take neither and just safeword out, but  Adam will never let this go and probably deny him an orgasm for weeks, but his ass was way too sore to take whatever two digit number Adam had in mind. “Ti—”

 

“Okey! I’ll … I take the spanking… and the f—fisting.” Sauli whimpers and settles back down, hands gripping the pillow under his head.

 

“That’s a good boy.” Adam grins, he almost feels sad for Sauli’s ass, he’s never seen it this red before, but he has to admit it’s a beautiful contrast to that glistering pink hole he wants to stretch apart later.

 

“AAGH! Ah! Fuck!” Sauli takes a deep breath before moaning out “One.” Yet again.

 

“NGH! Ugh! A-Agh… T—two!”

 

“Tree! FUCK! Aahh!.” He grips on the sheets harder desperately trying to stay in place, he’s half way there, he can’t slip up… who knows what Adam might do to him.

 

“A-AAH…” This was a particular hard, painful blow and Sauli can’t find his voice anymore, he lays there for a few minutes, panting hard and shivering until he felt the familiar leather tapping his swollen ass cheeks. “Four!”

 

“Nuh-ugh… you waited too long to count, I get to redo this one.” Adma teases and Sauli wants to cures and plead and  beg and whine and shout, but he knows it’ll be pointless, so he just gets ready for the next blow.

 

“Four! F-fuck!” he manages this time, but Adam doesn’t give him any time to regain himself before the next blow and this time Sauli almost falls down to his knees. A hand actually reached around for his ass, but he stopped himself just in time. “… five.” He whimpers quietly. His ass feels like hamburger meat, way to raw and burning hot, but somehow, he managed to stay hard, his cock was still begging for more and completely enjoying this. Maybe he was a bigger pervert than Adam.

 

“MOTHERFUCK! AAH! Shit! Ugh—ngh… ah… oww.” Sauli snaps back this time, grabs both of his cheeks rubbing them carefully and trying to crawl away from Adam as fast as he could.

 

“Hey! It’s okey, you did good. It’s over.” The strap hit the ground and Adam was on the bed holding Sauli in his arms, covering the small shivering body entirely, he was so hard in his boxers and he could feel Sauli’s burning hot ass against his stomach, but the most exhilarating thing was Sauli’s red hard cock, pulsing against Adam’s hand as he jacked him off, despite having received the most harsh spanking of his life. Adam couldn’t stop, he rubbed and twisted Sauli’s cock, biting into Sauli’s skin and brushing against his ass until they both came like two wimpy teenagers, holding each other in their arms.

 

***

 

“You know what?” Adam asks breathless after a while as they both settled back down in bed. “I’m going to fist you tomorrow.” He whispered the forgotten half of their agreement in to Sauli’s ear. 

**Author's Note:**

> Spent two days writing this, now i'm terrified that you'll what a sequel to this sequel... LOL
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> PS: It was inspired by @Sylviasylvia211, i wouldn't have written it if it wasn't for her!


End file.
